A Film by Dale Squires
by RexPlanner
Summary: Dale Squires is a famous director of short films. He comes to Hollywood Arts to help make a short film, but he has an ulterior motive. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A Film by Dale Squires**

The scene opens with Tori, Beck and Jade killing some time before their film class begins.

Tori: So if you had the choice, which would you give up, the internet or your foot?

Beck: Foot

Jade: Foot

Tori: Wait, you mean you guys would give up your foot rather than the internet?

Beck: Sure, it's a no-brainer

Jade: Sure is

Andre: Come on Tori, don't you like the internet?

Tori: But you foot is part of your body and the internet is; yeah goodbye foot!

Chris the teacher enters the room:

Chris: Ok if every could sit down and be quiet, we have an exciting class for today.

Robbie and Rex, enter, out of breath and looking frazzled.

Robbie: Sorry we are late, can I get a coffee?

Tori: Robbie, why are you late, and how come you look so disgusting.

Robbie: My uncle gave me and old car and it does not run very well, on the way here it broke down in a bad neighbor hood. While we were there a street thug stole my left shoe, and he took Rex's too. Now I try to accept all people, but..

Chris: Ok, can everyone be quiet and let teacher talk now? I assume that all of you have seen a short film entitled "Butter face"?

Tori: Oh, yeah, I love that film; I must have seen it a billion times.

Jade: Well, who hasn't?

Chris: Well, how would you like to meet the director of "Butter face"?

Jade: Don't tease me…

Chris: He is here today, a former Student of mine, Dale Squires!

Dale walks up to the podium:

Chris: Dale, welcome, the podium is all yours.

Dale: Great, just what I always needed; a Plexiglas podium.

Tori: Is it true that you are going to be directing the new film with Johnny Depp?

Dale: It looks that way.

Suddenly there is a disturbance and the back door opens. Trina and a bunch of other students are standing there.

Chris: What's going on here?

Trina: Cat texted us that Dale Squires was here today and we all wanted to meet him.

Cat: I love mass texting.

Chris: I am trying to run a class here.

Trina: But I hear that he was directing the new Johnny Depp movie and I would be perfect to act with Johnny Depp.

Chris: If you are not in this class get out, now.

Trina: Yes, that's right, all of you get out.

Chris: Trina!

Trina: But I brought my head shot and everything.

Chris: Tori, can you get your sister to leave?

Tori: Trina if you don't stop embarrassing me, I will embarrass you!

Trina: But I made up a shot of me and Johnny Depp to show you how we would look together!

Tori: One time when Trina was little, went to the mall and Trina peed on Santa's lap.

Trina: Tori! And she turned and left.

Chris: Thank you Tori

A second later she poked her head back in the door.

Trina: To be fair, I had a bladder infection!

.Trina shuts the door finally and leaves.

Tori: I just wanted to tell that I loved Butter face, the cinematography was so interesting.

Dale: Yes I went with a handheld camera because I wanted that nervous jittery look.

Cat: I love that nervous jittery look.

Andre: And the way we never saw the wife's face in the whole scene was brilliant! I mean, it made you think, was she there or wasn't she?

Dale: Actually the reason she wasn't there was because the actress who played her got food poisoning and was puking in the bathroom during the scene, but I'll take brilliant.

Cat: One time, I ate a hamburger and I started sneezing, but I don't think the hamburger had anything to do with it.

Jade: Maybe it was your red hair dye absorbing into your brain.

Cat: Can that happen?

Chris: I know its fun to talk about Dale's films, but that is not why I brought him here today. We have something more exciting planned. This class is going to make a movie, with Dale Squires, as sort of a class project.

Tori: And you're going to direct it?

Dale: If that's cool with you?

Tori: Yeah that's very cool with me Dale Squires! So what kind of a movie are we going to make?

Dale: I don't know I was thinking something dark and mysterious, maybe intense, scary.

Rex: Like Jade?

Jade reaches over with her notebook and hits Rex in the head.

Robbie: You knocked him out!

Chris: Beck, I was thinking you could rework that one-act play that you did for my class.

Beck: I can do that.

Dale: Some studio friends are going to let me borrow professional cameras, lights and whatever else we need.

Andre: Where are we going to film?

Tori: We can use my house.

Chris: Ok

Dale: Great, looks like we are making a movie!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after class, Tori had Andre drive her directly home so she would be there when everyone started to arrive.

Tori: Hi Mom, Andre and I are here!

Mrs. Vega: Hi Tori, Hi Andre. Tori I will be back in a little while, I have to go and do some shopping.

Tori: Ok, we just wanted to get here early to get ready for everyone.

Almost as soon as Tori's mom left, students and equipment started arriving. Soon there were Hollywood Arts students, cameras, lights wiring and computers all over the house. Tori was running around frantically trying to organize everything, with clip board and notes in hand.

Tori's mom returned from her shopping and walked in the house, from the garage. She was stunned by all of the activity, people and equipment around her.

Tori's Mom: Tori, what is all this?

Tori: You said we could use the house to make a film.

Tori's Mom: Yes but I was expecting a few kids, a camcorder and maybe a few lights….

Tori: Mom, Dale Squires is directing this movie, this is a big thing!

Tori's Mom: Ok, just try not to break anything.

Tori: We won't.

Just then there is a huge crash from the other room and the sound of things, breaking.

"My Bad" yelled out a disembodied voice.

Preparations continued for the next few hours.

At around nine o'clock, things were ready, but there was still no sign of Dale Squires.

Andre: Are we going to start filming this sometime today, it's almost nine o'clock!

Robbie: I have to be home and in bed by 10:30.

Just then, the door opens and Dale walks in.

Dale: Hey is everybody ready to make a movie?

Dale walks over to where Tori is standing.

Dale: Tori, are you all ready to be my little assistant?

Tori: Sure am, in fact I have an idea for the opening shot, I was thinking we could start with a close-up.

Dale's phone rings and he glances at the caller ID.

Dale: Tori, wait, I have to take this.

Dale begins conversing on the phone and Tori is starting to get impatient.

Tori: Dale, I hate to rush you, but it's getting late and we all have school in the morning, we need to start shooting!

Dale: Yeah, ok, just start without me.

Tori: But I am not the director, I don't know what to do!

Dale: Just start off with that close-up that you were talking about.

Tori: Ok, everyone, let's get started. Beck I need you over here on the couch.

Jade: Girl…!

Tori: For the scene!

Finally things get going and they are able to shoot some of the scenes, despite the fact that Dale is on the phone and working at his computer, oblivious to the goings on around him.

The next day is pretty much a repeat of the first. Tori and the crew decide to stage and shoot some of the scenes without waiting for Dale.

One of the last scenes that they set up, is the scene where Cat, as Monica is lying dead on the floor and Jade is kneeling over her trying to revive her.

Jade: Monica, Monica wake-up!

She slaps the little redhead and Cat's head jerks back and forth in response.

Jade: Monica, you cannot die on me, wake-up! (More slapping)

Tori: Ok that looks pretty good.

Cat sits up.

Cat: Can you tell Jade not to actually slap me?

Jade: I act the way I feel.

Dale walks in at this point.

Tori: Oh Dale, I am so glad you are here, we were just getting ready to shoot the final scenes.

Dale: Ok that's great; but, wait a minute first I want to show you something.

Dale opens is laptop and points to the screen. My last movie, over 2 million hits!

Tori: That's great but can we concentrate on this one for now.

Dale's phone rings again.

Dale: Hold on I have to take this.

Dale starts talking on the phone again. After a few minutes, Tori has had enough. She reaches over and shuts his phone cutting off the call.

Tori: Dale, I need you now!

Dale: (exasperated), Okay, let's see what you have.

Dale walks over to where Cat is lying on the floor and Jade is standing over her.

Dale: Ok, what scene are we shooting?

Tori: Scene 29

Dale: Ok, for this scene I want to start out with you, (he points to Cat), on the couch.

Andre: You can't have her on the couch.

Dale: Why can't I have her on the couch?

Beck: Because in scene 28 she falls to the floor.

Dale: Well we don't have to shoot the scenes in order.

Andre: We already shot it, Squires! Yesterday!

Beck: Just show him what we have so far.

Dale: You mean you cut it together already?

Andre: gets his laptop and rolls the footage shot so far.

Dale: Wow, this film really looks good.

Andre: Thanks, (sneering) that means _so much!_

Dale: Ok, then scene 29 places.

Cat: Tell Jade that she doesn't have to really slap me.

Dale: She should act how she feels.

Jade: Lie down Cat!

They begin filming the scene and Jade is obviously hitting Cat again.

Tori: I'll get some ice.

Finally they manage to wrap up shooting for the evening.

Tori: Andre, why don't you copy the files from Dale's computer so we can edit the film ourselves. If we wait for him we may never see it.

Andre: gets Dale's computer and sets up to swap the files.

Andre: Tori, there are a lot of video files; I don't know which ones are ours.

Tori: Just copy everything; we can sort it out later.

The next day Andre is doing the editing and compiling the film. Tori drops in to see how he is doing.

Tori: Andre, how is the film coming?

Andre: Our film is coming along, I am almost done. But there is something that you should see.

Tori sits down next to him.

Andre: As I was going through the files trying to figure out which ones belonged to us I found some files that looked very interesting.

Andre starts the first file, it depicts a boy and a girl dressed similarly to the way Cat and Beck were dressed in the movie. The first big difference is that the scenes are shot in a fashion as to obscure the faces of the actors, either from the neck down only or with the faces in darkness so they really could not be identified. The second difference is that while Tori and Andre watch in amazement; the couple on the screen remove their clothing and engage in all sorts of sex acts, from the reasonably tame to the ultra-kinky.

Tori: Ok Andre stop it, I have seen enough.

Tori, blushing furiously at this point, is feeling quite aroused. She is afraid to look at Andre for a moment, until she calms down.

Tori: Whoa, it looks like Dale Squires has some really interesting hobbies.

Andre: But it is weird, I have never seen porno movies where you can't see the faces of the actors.

Tori looks at Andre quizzically.

Andre: Not that, I look at porno films, I just think that people who do well, I mean the stars usually have a following and if you can't see them how do their fans know if they are in it or not?

Tori: I don't want to know, just get our film ready and let's not think about the rest of the stuff.

Andre: Ok, I will finish after my next class.

Tor and Andre leave for class. In the meantime Cat and Beck walk into the room.

Beck: Andre are you here?

Cat: I wonder if he finished the movie yet.

Beck: I don't know, here is Andre's computer and this video file is highlighted, let's take a look.

Beck starts rolling the video.

Cat: Hey that's us; I wonder why he cut our heads off?

The scene progresses and the female character begins stripping until she is totally naked.

Cat: I would have thought I would have remembered this scene…

The male character now removes his clothing, and he removes his underpants his huge erection springs into view.

Cat: Wow, Beck, now I see why Jade worries so much about losing you!

Beck: Cat, that isn't me!

Cat: Beck, there is no need to be shy; believe me you have nothing to be ashamed of!

Beck: Cat I am telling you, that is not me!

Cat: I look really sexy don't you think?

Beck: No!

Cat: (Looking hurt), you mean you don't think I'm sexy.

Beck: Cat, Yes I think you are pretty and sexy

Cat: Yay!

Beck: But the girl in that picture is not you, and the boy is not me...

Cat: But why would Andre put us in the movie if we weren't us?

Beck: I don't know, but when he gets back here I intend to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Beck and Cat returned after classes were over, and within a few minutes Andre and Jade came in to join them,

Beck: Andre, what the heck is this?

Jade: Oh, what's the matter Beck; you don't like your acting?

Jade sees the highlighted file and starts playing it.

Jade: Andre, why did you cut their heads off?

Andre: That's not them.

Jade: Of course it is, they look like you and the wardrobe looks the same and whoa, Cat, what the hell are you doing!

Cat: What, oh that, don't I look sexy, I think I look sexy. I mean my boobs are smaller than yours but…

Jade: Cat, you are getting naked in front of my boyfriend!

Cat: Beck doesn't seem to mind.

Jade: Beck doesn't seem to mind…what do you mean, shit, Beck, what the hell are you doing!

Beck: It's not me.

Jade: What do you mean it's not you, I think I recognize my boyfriend's chest when I see it and, what your taking off your pants too and your underwear and, and, oh, maybe it isn't you.

Beck: Thanks a lot.

Jade: Beck Oliver, if I find out that that really is you on the screen I promise you two things, first, when we get home I am going to beat you black and blue.

Beck: And the second?

Jade: Next time we make love the lights are staying on!

Andre: Ok, if you guys have had enough fun, this is the film that we made.

Andre rolls the film and it looks fantastic. The credits roll at the end, listing all of their names and what they did in the film.

Beck: You know for all the work that Dale did, his name should not even be on the film, Tori did all the directing, and we did everything else.

Andre: I know but he did come up with the equipment and the contacts.

Jade: But what are all those other video files.

Andre: Tori asked me to download our movie so I could work on it, but when I saw Dale's computer there were so many video files I just downloaded them all figured I could find it when I had time.

Jade: So why does Dale have pornography on his computer, and why do the actors look like Beck and Cat? (She quickly glances from Cat's chest to Beck's groin) Almost.

Andre: I don't know; I will keep looking.

Jade: Maybe if you as real nice Tori will come over and help you.

Beck: Jade!

Jade: Whatever.

Andre: I have to meet with Dale this afternoon and download the finished movie his computer. We are going to have a preview of it tonight. I may not have much time today. I will look at it more tomorrow.

That evening was the premier for the movie. Dale rented a theater, and invited a select group of people to view it; including all the cast from Hollywood Arts.

When everyone was seated, Dale got up to the front of the theater.

Dale: I would like to thank you all for being here this evening to see this special project. I just hope that you all enjoy viewing it as much as I did making it.

Andre: As much as_ he_ enjoyed making it?

Tori: Well, he was the director.

Andre: Yes, but only in the broadest sense of the word.

The lights dimmed and the film began. The crowd was totally silent as the story unfolded except for a gasp or two and at appropriate spot. You could feel the tension, when Beck was interrogated by the police and a final ooh, as Jade was seen wiping off the bloody knife and putting it in a drawer with cat's picture. Then there was silence and finally an outburst of applause when the words, The End, appeared on the screen.

The crew from Hollywood Arts remained in their seats waiting for the credits to roll. When they did, none of them had been mentioned. According to the credits, the film was produced, directed and edited by Dale Squires.

Tori: Andre, I thought you told me you put all of our names in the credits.

Andre: I did, Dale must have taken them out!

Tori stormed up to where Dale was standing.

Dale: Ah, Tori, could you be a good assistant and get me some water?

Tori: You took all of our names off of the credits!

Dale: So I can't get a drink of water, then?

Tori: Why did you do that why did you take all of our names off.

Dale: Because I am the director.

Tori: You're the director? All you did was answer the phone and work on your computer. I directed it Robbie filmed it, and Andre' produced and edited it, what exactly did you do?

Dale: I took the _credit_!

Tori: But that is so mean, the least you could have done is shared the credit with us.

Dale: Tori, you just have no idea how Hollywood works, do you think that Steven Spielberg actually _directed_ "Jaws"?

Tori: Yes!

Dale: Oh and by the way, tell your friends that the cast party is cancelled.

A man walks up to Dale from the audience.

Man: Hey, Dale, fantastic job, see you at the cast party.

Dale: Right back at you.

Tori and the gang are disgusted and Tori and Andre go back to school for a while. Andre begins looking through the files on the computer again while Tori is pacing, fuming and muttering to herself.

After a while, Andre sat up and pushed his chair back.

Andre: Tori you better take a look at this.

Tori: What?

Andre: It's a copy of an e-mail that Dale sent to someone named Richards.

Tori starts reading it over Andre's shoulder.

Tori: What! Listen to this, "and I have found the perfect pair for our next movie, the boy has a fresh young face and the girl is so cute and innocent looking that our overseas clients will pay a fortune for her. All we need to do is some creative editing to merge the bodies of our actors to the faces of these kids and we are golden!"

Andre: That rat, he is making porno films and is selling them, and he is going to use Beck and Cat's faces because they are fresh and new and merge them with the actors on the films that we saw and make a fortune on the overseas market.

Tori: We need to do something about this. But what?

Andre: I don't know yet, according to the memo we have a few days before he is going to turn over the film.

Tori: I'm going to go home and to bed. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll see if we can come up with an idea.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Tori was sitting on the floor in front of her locker before class, when Andre and Jade walked up.

Andre: Tori

Jade: Vega, check out the article on Splash-Face

Tori: I have already seen the lobster on the bicycle.

Jade: Up top.

Tori: Wow, our video is number one.

Jade: Over two million hits in one day!

Andre: And Dale Squires is taking all the credit.

Tori: And look at this, he is using our movie to promote himself.

Andre: What did he write?

Tori: Catch me Thursday night on the Mack Murphy show. Hey, don't they tape Mack Murphy down the street, off Sunset?

Andre: Yeah I think.

Tori: So, maybe we should go?

Jade: Gross, talk shows are for tourists, and Canadians.

Tori: And maybe revenge seekers.

Andre: Ah, so what's the plan?

Tori: I don't know, you're smart, she's mean, come up with something.

Thursday evening Beck, Jade, Cat and Tori arrived at the Matt Murphy show. They were early and waited for Andre. Andre arrives with a woman in tow.

Andre: This is my cousin, Kendra she is a fantastic actress.

Cat: Hi Kendra!

Tori: Hi.

Kendra: I get paid in advance.

They all count out the money for her.

Tori: Now, exactly two minutes after Dale Squires come out, is when you make your move.

Kendra: Andre already explained it to me; I don't have to hear it again.

Tori: Ok

They all sat down.

Mack Murphy comes out and the show starts, his first guest is Dale Squires and he announces him. Dale walks out to great applause.

Mack: So Dale you must be feeling pretty good this days, I understand you signed a deal to direct a film with Johnny Depp?

Dale: Yes, we confirmed that this morning.

Mack: And I don't suppose it hurt that your latest short film has had over 3 million hits. Have you folks all seen Dale's latest film?

The audience applauds and cheers.

Dale: Yeah, about that film, I gotta be honest.

Mack: So you are not going into politics then?

Cat: Tee, Hee that was off the cuff.

Dale: It wouldn't be fair for me to take all the credit for that film. Actually, all of the work was done by a very talented bunch of kids at Hollywood arts, specifically, Jade West, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver and most important, Tori Vega.

Andre: Dale Squires just gave us credit for the film.

Jade: On national TV

Tori: Kendra, we have to stop her!

The group tries to motion to Kendra to abort, but she does not get it and thinks they are trying to remind her. She gives them the "thumbs up".

At the two minute mark, Kendra gets out of her seat and begins to berate Dale, making up a story about how he loved her and left her. She actually goes on stage and physically attacks him despite the security guards.

Tori: Poor Dale Squires

Jade: Yes even I feel sorry for him

Andre: We should do something.

Cat: I like waffles

Andre: Waffles are good,

Beck: Let's go.

They go to a nearby waffle house and begin to chow down.

Tori: I just thought of something, he gave us credit for the film, but he is still making those porno films using Beck and Cat's faces.

Andre: Oh yeah, about that.

Beck: What about that?

Andre: I don't think that will be a problem.

Tori: What did you do?

Andre: I figured he probably took his laptop everywhere, so I went backstage before I met you and when Dale went to the bathroom, I snuck in the green room, and deleted that file and uploaded another with the same name.

Tori: What did you upload?

Andre: _The best of Girlie Cow_

Tori: Oh my, he is going to sell that to criminals who are going to send it overseas thinking it is a porno film.

Andre: Yeah, I don't think they are going to be too happy with him about that.

Tori: I wonder if we will ever see him, again.

Beck: I wonder if I can get more waffles.

Andre: I wonder how Kendra is.

Beck: Jade you are awfully quiet.

Jade: So, you are saying that wasn't you in Dale's other film?

Beck: Let's go home and you can find out,

Robbie: I didn't see Dale's other film what was it about?

Cat: Drive me home Robbie and I will explain it to you.


End file.
